Camping Trip
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Originally, it was just going to be me, and Sakura camping out, but Naruto must've overheard our plans, and decided he wanted to tag along. Lemon, threesome; NaruxSakuxOC, incest


**~ Camping Trip ~**

_I don't own anything except my original character._

**Quick A/N - Since some people were asking what Momo looked like specifically, here is a short description: **

**In first impression, Momo reminds you of an elegant piece of art, She has round-shaped, purple eyes, that are like two drops of wine. Her thick, wavy, honey nut, brown hair is shoulder-length, and is worn down. She is tall, and has a slender build. Her skin is tanned. She has high cheekbones. Her wardrobe consists of traditional kimono tops, and pleated, tennis skirts.**

**Hopefully that helped you clearly see what she looked like, I'm done for now, so enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Momo's POV

Originally, it was just going to be me, and Sakura camping out, but Naruto must've overheard our plans, and decided he wanted to tag along. And you just can't say "no" to Naruto.

"No Naruto." I stated flatly. In response, he flashed his best pouting face, and puppy dog eyes.

"Please Momo-chan?! I'm gonna be all alone without my two best friends!" I wouldn't admit it, but he looked awfully cute. Sighing, I replied,

"This is the only chance me, and Sakura-chan have to reconnect, ever since I found out I was adopted, we've kept our distance from each other."

"I know, I know. But who could help you bond with your sister than me?" Naruto prompted. I took a good minute to think it over. If it were just Sakura and I, it would be awkward, but with Naruto with us....

"Okay fine..." I answered giving in.

"Yes!! I'm spending the weekend with Momo and Sakura-chan!" He shouted triumphantly. I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Okay okay! Make sure you're ready at your apartment by 4, got it?"

"Got it!" Naruto saluted me goodbye, and ran off.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Currently, I was in my room, packing things for the trip.

_'Let's see, spare clothes: check. Shampoo and conditioner: check. Brush: check.....Looks like I have everything.'_I sat down on my suitcase, attempting to close it by forcing my weight on it, but I guess I was too light because it didn't budge. Momo entered our room shortly after.

"Onee-san!" I greeted. "Help?" Momo gladly sat next to me, then zipped the suitcase closed.

"Thanks!" I smiled, getting up.

"No problem, so where's this campsite anyway?" Momo asked, getting together her own things.

"It's the '_Kotakamori Auto Camp-jo', _about 4 miles away from here, walking." I responded, helping my older sister pack away her clothes.

"Oh okay."

"Hm? You don't seem that excited about it." I directed, finished folding Momo's crimson red kimono top, which she only wears around the village, and dropping it in her pack back.

"Oh? Well...It's just that...do you think--"

"Spit it out already." I demanded. Momo sighed, and continued.

"If I could bring a friend along?" I inwardly groaned. This was supposed to be our sisterly bonding trip, today, and tomorrow was the only time we had before Momo was assigned for her first mission as Special Jonin.

"Fine I guess." I made my displeasure clear on my face, but not in my tone. "Who is it?"

"Naruto." Momo mumbled.

".....What?!"

* * *

Naruto's POV

I hummed to myself as I rummaged through my things, looking for the "right" shirt, or that "right" pants. This was sort of like a date with the Haruno siblings; I wanted to look my best. Then I thought, what if there bears? Then my nice clothes would get ruined...So I just threw in random objects off my floor into my bag.

After I finished packing, I glanced over towards the clock.

_'3:47...damn...I still have time...you know what? I'm just gonna go there myself, I can't wait.'_ I thought to myself. I strapped on my ninja shoes, and jumped out the window.

* * *

Momo's POV

I slipped out of my ninja outfit, and looked through my closet.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know what I should wear."

"What was wrong with what you were wearing?" Sakura retorted, leaning up against the wall, constantly glancing over her watch.

"I knew I couldn't rely on you with fashion advice." I muttered softly, mostly to myself.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" Finally I decided on an outfit. A black ruffled skirt, and a silk stitched, lacey, long sleeve shirt.

"Someone looks nice just to pick up a _friend_" Sakura grinned, adding emphasis on "friend".

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned, zipping up my skirt, but having trouble forcing the shirt on, it wasn't because it was small, or because I was fat, it was just too tight around the torso area, leaving me in my scarlet, racer back bra. Sakura was staring directly at me, embarrassing me further.

"Do you have to look?! Gosh!" I shouted, blushing, and covering myself up. And like that wasn't embarrassing enough, but Naruto popped out of nowhere.

"I'm rea-ohhh...." Naruto looked away bashfully.

"Damn it you Baka!" Sakura yelled. "That's why _we _were gonna pick you up!" My sister pushed him outside the room, and closed the door abruptly. Seeing as how everyone was waiting for me, I forced the top on, flung my backpack on, and walked back out with Sakura behind me.

* * *

After much walking, and awkward silence between friends, the Haruno siblings, and Naruto, made it to the site. It was absolutely breathtaking. The area was very large, and open, there were woods over to the side, a mountain path farther behind, and a lake dotted with multicolored flowers, some ways near them.

"This is so wonderful!" Momo chirped setting her stuff down. "Great choice sissy!"

"Yeah Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, taking in the scenery around him.

"First things first," Sakura started throwing her things down carelessly. "Momo, you establish the tents, Naruto, you can gather firewood, and I'll start dinner. Fair enough?" Momo groaned.

"Ugh I hate setting up tents." She still, however, began unraveling the tents. Naruto didn't protest, as he put his bag down, and headed towards the woods.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I propped some logs under my arms while whistling.

"Well…This looks like enough." I said out loud. I started to head back to the site when _she _popped up in my mind. I still couldn't get over the fact that I _almost_saw Momo-chan..._Naked_...I couldn't get the image out of my head, even now. Her creamy long legs, her nice, plump breast....I felt myself getting hard from the thought. I had to do something about it; the sexual tension was killing me. Setting down the firewood, I leaned up against a nearby tree, and pulled my pants down. I clutched my member, stroking it gently through my boxers. I imagined Momo in my mind, to get me going. Once gaining the confidence, I ghosted my fingers over my member, then began pumping myself slowly, grunting her name ever so often.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I stirred the pot of beef stew, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"It's almost done Momo!" I called when I brought the spoon to my lips, taking a sip, stirring, and then taking another sip. "How are the tents going?"

"Eh?" Momo popped out from the tangled tent.

"Ugh, never mind. I'll do it, just go see what's taking Naruto so long." Momo nodded and walked into the woods....

* * *

Momo dragged her feet along, searching for her blonde friend.

_'He couldn't have traveled far...'_ She thought. The brunette ninja was about to head back, when she heard faint grunting from afar.

_'Could that be him? Oh no is he hurt?!!'_Momo ran ahead believing Naruto had "injured" himself.

"Naru--" She stopped in mid word when she saw his position; Up against an oak tree, a hand clutching his erected member. Momo blushed a cherry red, her face burning.

"Uhh...I can explain?" Naruto said, an identical blush appearing on his face. But honestly, he didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't tell her that he was fantasizing about her...there was only one thing that came to mind...confessed...

"Momo-chan, I love you." Momo was of course speechless. She didn't expect this from him, especially in the middle of the woods with his pants around his ankles. Of course she thought about being with him…Maybe once or twice...

"What? But I…? I thought you loved Sakura?" She asked. Naruto cleared his throat, and looked into the girl's lilac, purple eyes.

"I love you more than life itself, I've always have, but you never noticed me…." Naruto sighed sadly. Momo looked down into his sapphire, blue eyes. His confession was so sweet, and meaningful, it made her want to cry.

"Naruto-kun, I think...I think I love you too." Momo stuttered, her blush reddening. Naruto got closer to her, and leaned in to kiss her, but Momo sharply turned away, causing him to kiss her cheek.

"We shouldn't do this here, and now." Momo whispered. Naruto smirked.

"Sakura-chan doesn't have to know." He replied in her ear, causing her to blush even more (if possible). Naruto immediately planted another kiss on her, this time on her lips. Momo eventually calmed into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She felt his tongue slowly tread the lines of her lips, persuading her to open, allowing him into her mouth. Momo complied, opening her mouth slightly, letting Naruto's tongue dart in. That wondrous pink muscle of his, gently stroked hers made Momo moan unconsciously. She blushed a little more at the amount one part of him could pleasure her this much. His kiss was so pure, so honest, it made her senses come alive. Naruto broke the kiss just for a bit to huskily whisper in her ear.

"I want you." He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. Momo gasped loudly, and grabbed his shoulders.

* * *

Momo's POV

I felt like being the dominant one, so I pushed Naruto to the ground, and sprawled myself on top of him.

"Why do you get to be the dominant one?" Naruto asked playfully. I stuck my tongue out.

"'Cause I can!" I laughed and kissed him again, more roughly than he did, while exploring his body a little, running my hands up and down it. Naruto probably wanted to do something to me too, so he rolled over to where he was on top, and got off of me. He pushed me up against the tree, and removed my skirt, and plunged his fingers inside me, without warning. It felt so nice, Naruto was so gentle. I tried to keep my moans quiet because I didn't want to alarm Sakura, not too far away, but I couldn't help myself. I dung my nails into his shoulders, trying so hard to suppress my moans, but failing.

"Mmm...Naruto.." I moaned in a whispery voice. Naruto grinned, and sped up his pace, adding a second finger. I could feel him tracing my core, making my breath hitch in my throat. I grabbed his face, and kissed him again, hungrily, drinking in his sweet taste. After a few seconds, I pulled away, breathing very heavily. Naruto smirked and decided to tease me. He started to thrust in slowly, and softly.

"Narrutto..." I moaned, still trying to keep it quiet. Again, he got slower, and softer.

"Oooh, c'mon Naruto..." He shrugged and did it faster, and harder, keeping at a steady rhythm, rubbing his fingers up against my core. I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep it in.

"Mmmmmm!!!" I moaned, louder than I actually should have.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Where the hell are they?" I shouted. The food was ready, the tents were put up, but Naruto and Momo had been gone for a whole 15 minutes. Walking into the woods, I could hear a female moaning, I didn't want to believe it was Momo, defiantly didn't want it to be Naruto either. My feet crunched on the dead leaves below me, and my emerald green eyes searched for any sign of my sister, and best friend. I stopped when I finally found them. My eyes widen at the scene. Momo, skirt-less, was pinned to the tree, and Naruto pant-less, and was fingering her. When they saw me, they stopped what they were doing, and blushed.

* * *

"Sakura-chan...Hey there?" Naruto waved with his free hand. Awkward silence fell upon the three.

"Why…when? Huh?" Sakura stuttered. She couldn't believe it. On a camping trip, which was only meant to be her and Momo _anyway_, Naruto had the gull to hook up with her sister in the woods.

"Momo! How could you do this to me?" Sakura snapped, pushing Naruto away from Momo, and locking eyes with her. "You know I liked him!"

"What about my feelings?! News flash Sakura, not everything's about you! Did you ever think that maybe I liked him too?! No of course you didn't! Because you're selfish, and--" Again, Momo was cut off by a pair of lips, but this time, it wasn't Naruto's, Sakura was the one who kissed her.

* * *

Momo's POV

"Sa..Saku..Sakura?" My face grew hot again. Naruto was standing near us, mouth opened agape.

"Momo..I...I don't know what came over me...it's just...I love you....but I was afraid...afraid of what they would say, what you would say..."

For some reason, although technically she was my sister, so the kiss, and confession was meant to be wrong, it seemed...right... I brought my fingers to my lips, grazing it, the skin felt tingly, her kiss still lingered there. I couldn't help myself, I needed more, so I kissed her back passionately, hooking my arms around her neck, and playing with her cotton candy, pink hair. Her hands automatically moved to my waist, and slowly crawled up my shirt. I shivered at the touch. Naruto was still standing there, staring at us, surprised. Of course what else could he do? Here in front of him his best friend, and fellow teammate, and new a found lover making out in front of him. Not to mention they were related legally. Sakura broke our kiss to strip me, and herself, of our shirts. She moved her lips down my neck, to my collarbone. I gave out a tiny moan when she reached my weak spot. I knew I should've pulled away. I knew this was so wrong. But part of me actually wanted this, part of me loved it.

* * *

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, still in utter shock. She didn't answer though, how would you answer that anyway? Clearly, it was obvious what she was after. Sakura unhooked Momo's bra, exposing her tanned chest. She cupped the left breast into her mouth, and began sucking, while caressing the right one, circling around the nipple with her finger. Momo began gasping and moaning amorously. When Sakura was done with the left one, she began repeating the same process on the right. Naruto could feel himself get hard, watching Sakura-chan work on Momo like that, so he decided to get in on the action. Naruto got behind Sakura, and spun her around, so she was facing him. He was caught in a daze staring into her green orbs, both of their eyes locking, never turning to move.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Naruto…" I uttered. Before I had known it, Naruto had engaged a kiss with me. My head was clouded, I got over my shock, and I found myself kissing him back with equal passion. He smirked in the kiss, and then started to trail his lips past my ear, down my jaw, and then coming to rest at my neck. Naruto then started searching for my weak spot, and when he found it, I let out a moan, barely containing my pleasure. He smirked again, and then continued to kiss, and suck at the same spot. Naruto spun me back around, this time so I was facing Momo, who had been untouched for some time now. Locking lips with her once again, we began kissing deeply. I could feel Naruto pull down my pale, pink skirt, and onyx, black, biker shorts. I wasn't quite sure what he was up to, until he pulled down my underwear.

"Naruto?" I questioned, breaking the prolonged kiss between me, and Momo. Naruto just grinned, and ran his hands up my thighs.

"Mmm…" I whined, I could feel myself get excited from the touch. Naruto massaged each of my cheeks, kissed them, then parted them gently. I sucked in air through clenched teeth, as he inserted his finger inside my arse, circling the inside in a gentle motion.

"Ahh!" I gasped, taking a sharp, deep intake of air. I bit Momo's lower lip to hold my pleasure inside. I bit down hard enough to draw blood, which I lapped up, eagerly off her.

* * *

Momo's POV

I could feel my body quake against Sakura's. No one was doing anything to me, but my unqueched, and unsatisfied lust was taking over me. I took this moment to do something to my cherry blossom. I began grinding up against her, generating even more heat between the two of us. I forced her legs to be spread open, so I could grind against her better. Sakura moaned again, and engulfed with me another kiss, when we parted, a trail of saliva remained on our lips. I took a good look at Sakura, hot, sweaty, covered in liquids from head-to-toe, and her face was bright red. It looked like she was ready to explode any minute, so she said,

"Naruto…." Sakura moaned. "I think Momo wants it." Naruto smirked, switching positions with Sakura again, so he was on me now. Naruto forced my hand on the bulge in his pants.

"Blow me Momo." He commanded. Obediently, I crouched down, and pulled his boxers off. At first I was hesitate, licking softly, and slowly. But his moans gave me more determination to do more. Taking the head in my mouth, I began sucking on him. I licked him from base to tip, while fondling his balls. Naruto bites down on his lower lip, eyes shut tightly close, knowing that his orgasm is fast approaching. He grunts and pulles me by my hair, deeper into his crotch, forcing more of his member in my mouth. I was choking on his length, white liquid running down my throat, and spilling over my lips. Naruto tasted so sweet…Almost like…. ---

"Momo, I think I might erupt…" Naruto cried, holding to me for support. I parted my lips expectantly, about to let a part of him flow into my mouth. He reluctantly released into my open mouth. I grinned and wiped the remainder coating my lips.

"Naruto, I need you inside me…." I begged, blushing once again. Naruto also blushed at my assertiveness, but complied.

"Sakura-chan, wanna back me up here?" Naruto grinned at the two of us. Sakura nodded, pinning my arms to the tree, and once again latching her mouth to my neck, this time biting at the tender skin, and leaving marks. Naruto took a deep breath, readying himself. At first he went in slowly, but as time went by, and my moans increased, so did the pace. I moaned, and started rocking my hips against Naruto. He grinned again, and kept at his steady pace. I clutched his blond locks, it hurt so much, but it felt so good. With Naruto thrusting in me, and Sakura fondling my ass, and breast, I couldn't take the wave of pleasure coming over me. I could feel it build up inside, I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore. I erupted over both of them. Panting, and exhausted, I let my back slide down the tree. Naruto sat down beside me, with Sakura in his lap. We stayed like that for awhile, to collect on the past events that just occurred, and catch our breaths.

* * *

After the three ninjas got cleaned up in the lake, they began eating the cold dinner meant to be eaten about an hour or two earlier.

"Damn Sakura-chan, could this meal be any colder?" Naruto grumbled, he'd much rather be eating his ramen.

"Well it wouldn't be cold if you guys weren't—"

"Don't go there Sakura!" Momo intercepted. "You're the one who joined instead of stopping us!"

"Excuse me?!" Sakura yelled.

"Guys?!" Naruto shouted.

"What?!" Momo, and Sakura yelled in unison.

"I know what can cheer you up!" Naruto winked. The girls groaned, and continued auguring. I guess there little bonding trip didn't do much?

* * *

**A/N - I am sooooo sorry if it isn't very good!! I didn't think so, but my friends said it was....well....not much else to put here...'cept...review? Please no flames! T-T**


End file.
